


The Next Step

by unexpecteddreamz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, It's more stoic than sad, Not A Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-17 10:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11273535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unexpecteddreamz/pseuds/unexpecteddreamz
Summary: It's time for him to move on.





	The Next Step

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cerdic519](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/gifts).



It's strange looking at his vessel from this outside perspective.

He's been through so much in that body.

Instead of just a container it had become a integral part of him.

He will always remember being human and how inconvenient it had been having to urinate.

To being subject to all the needs of the flesh.

It was a home where he belonged. He will always recall it fondly.

Now though, it is time to move on.

He doesn't know to where but he's sure he will feel a pull to the next step of his journey soon.

  
                                              *******************

  
Dean is kneeling beside his body.

Anguish and loss written in every line of his face.

If there were only someway to tell the man that he isn't really destroyed, just transformed.

He will miss this human most of all.

If he could touch and bring him with, he would. But this is his journey alone to take.

Perhaps one day Dean will follow him.

Their “profound bond” may lead his soul to this same path.

He takes confort in that thought and turns toward the tug he feels beginning, the next step in his journey.

Goodbye my friend, may we meet again, perhaps somewhere peaceful next time.


End file.
